halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo ActionClix
Halo ActionClix was announced on the 2nd of February, 2007 and released on September 18th, 2007, exactly one week from the release of Halo 3. It brings new game mechanics to the WizKids Clix game franchise, such as weapon swapping, figure respawning and vehicle-based combat. The set includes around 84 figures, which includes preview content for Halo 3. Preview A number of vehicle packs are being made, one of which was a battle-damaged Scarab released exclusively throughout the San Diego Comic Con on July 26-29. Although it is now available through Bungie.net's online store. Figures are to be sold in randomized booster packs, where the vehicles and starter set are to be sold in a diorama display format. Special Pre-release figures were available at Gen Con Indy August 16th - 19th. The basic rules for the game were released on August 14th on the Wizkids website.http://www.wizkidsgames.com/halo/documents/Halo_BasicRules.pdf List of ActionClix packs This is a full list of the Halo ActionClix packs.http://www.wizkidsgames.com/halo/products/ *'Hunter Combat Action Pack'; includes two Hunter figures (#085 and #086), three marines (#087, #088 and #089), Master Chief (MA5C Assault Rifle #090), a PPC object, double-sided map, tokens and rules. RRP $24.99 (£13.99) *'Scarab Vehicle Pack'; RRP $249.99 *'Battle Damaged Warthog Pack'; RRP $24.99 *'Semi-Blind Booster Packs'; contain 4 random figures (the first of which is visible), map, rules, tokens and two micro-dice. RRP $9.99 *'Blind Booster Packs'; contain 5 random figures, one of which is either Rare or Super Rare, map, rules, and tokens. RRP 10.99 (£6.99) *'Banshee Vehicle Pack';Contains a highly detailed Covenant Banshee ground support aircraft vehicle along with new map and rules. RRP $24.99 *'Battle Damaged Scarab'; similar to the Scarab, but limited to 500 copies sold at San Diego Comicon. RRP 249.99 In the UK, the Hunter and Booster packs are being sold in Game stores. List of ActionClix figures This is a full list of the Halo ActionClix figures, arranged by series, faction and rarity.Taken from the official figure checklist packaged with the Hunter Action Pack Series 1 UNSC Common *001 Spartan, dual M6C Magnum pistols (Red) *002 Spartan, dual M6C Magnum pistols (Blue) *003 Spartan, BR55 Battle Rifle (Red) *004 Spartan, BR55 Battle Rifle (Blue) *005 Spartan, dual M7/Caseless SMG (Red) *006 Spartan, dual M7/Caseless SMG (Blue) *007 Spartan, dual Needlers (Red) *008 Spartan, dual Needlers (Blue) *009 Spartan, Plasma pistol & M7/Caseless SMG (Red) *010 Spartan, Plasma pistol & M7/Caseless SMG (Blue) *011 Spartan, Plasma rifle (Red) *012 Spartan, Plasma rifle (Blue) *013 Marine, Magnum pistol *014 Marine, M7/Caseless SMG *015 Marine, BR55 Battle Rifle *016 ODST, M6C Magnum pistols *017 ODST, M7/Caseless SMG *018 ODST, BR55 Battle Rifle *087 Marine, S2 AM Sniper Rifle *088 Marine, M7/Caseless SMG *089 Marine, BR55 Battle Rifle Uncommon *037 Spartan, M90 Shotgun (Red) *038 Spartan, M90 Shotgun (Blue) *039 Spartan, Brute Shot (Red) *040 Spartan, Brute Shot (Blue) *041 Spartan, Particle Beam Rifle (Red) *042 Spartan, Particle Beam Rifle (Blue) *043 Spartan, Fuel Rod Gun (Red) *044 Spartan, Fuel Rod Gun (Blue) *045 Spartan, Covenant Carbine (Red) *046 Spartan, Covenant Carbine (Blue) *047 Spartan, S2 AM Sniper Rifle (Red) *048 Spartan, S2 AM Sniper Rifle (Blue) Rare *049 Master Chief, BR55 Battle Rifle *050 Master Chief, dual M7/Caseless SMG *051 Master Chief, Needler rifle *052 Master Chief, Plasma pistol & M7/Caseless SMG *053 Master Chief, dual Plasma rifles *054 Master Chief, Brute Shot *055 Master Chief, Spiker Rifle *056 Master Chief, Fuel Rod Gun *057 Master Chief, Covenant Carbine *058 Master Chief, S2 AM Sniper Rifle *059 Master Chief, M90 Shotgun *060 Master Chief, Spartan Laser *067 Spartan, Energy Sword (Red) *068 Spartan, Energy Sword (Blue) *069 Spartan, M41 SSR MAV/AW (SPNKr) (Red) *070 Spartan, M41 SSR MAV/AW (SPNKr) (Blue) *071 Master Chief, Particle Beam Rifle *090 Master Chief, MA5C Assault Rifle *V01 M12 Warthog LRV *V01 M12 Warthog LRV (Battle Damaged) Super Rare *075 Sgt. Johnson, M90 Shotgun *076 Cortana *082 Master Chief, Fist of Rukt *083 Master Chief, Energy Sword *084 Master Chief, M41 SSR MAV/AW (SPNKr) Special Edition *500 MASTER CHIEF (MA5C Assault Rifle) (This figure was available at Target stores for a limited time) *501 ARBITER (Energy Sword) (This figure was available at Target stores for a limited time) *200 Spartan w/active camo DUAL M6C Magnum Pistols *201 Spartan w/active camo BR55 Battle Rifle *202 Spartan w/active camo Bual M7/Caseless SMG *203 Spartan w/active camo Dual Needlers *204 Spartan w/active camo Plasma Pistol and M7/Caseless SMG *205 Spartan w/active camo (Plasma Rifle) *300 Master Chief (Flamethrower, you mail away for it when you buy a ten pack of blind booster free) Covenant Common *019 Grunt, Needler *020 Grunt, Plasma pistol *021 Jackal, Plasma pistol *022 Minor Elite, Plasma rifle *023 Major Elite, Plasma rifle *024 Minor Brute, Brute shot Uncommon *025 Drone, Plasma pistol *026 Jackal Sniper, Particle Beam Rifle *027 Elite Ranger, dual Plasma rifle *031 Sentinel, Sentinel Beam (Action Clix places the Sentinel in the Covenant faction) *032 Brute Major, Plasma rifle *033 Black Ops Grunt, Fuel Rod Gun *034 Elite, Covenant Carbine *035 Elite Zealot, Energy Sword *036 Elite Zealot, Energy Sword (Active Camouflage) Rare *061 Brute Stalker, Spiker Rifle *062 Arbiter, dual Needlers *063 Arbiter, Plasma rifle *064 Arbiter, Particle Beam Rifle *066 Brute Jump Pack, Spiker Rifle *072 Arbiter, Energy Sword *087 Halo actionclix banshee vehicle pack Super Rare *073 Elite Honor Guard, Energy Sword *074 Brute Honor Guard *077 Sesa 'Refumee, dual Plasma Rifles *078 Tartarus, Fist of Rukt *079 High Prophet of Regret *080 Arbiter, Energy Sword *081 Arbiter, Covenant Carbine *085 Hunter, Fuel Rod Cannon *086 Hunter, Fuel Rod Cannon Vehicles *V01 M12 Warthog LRV *V01 M12 Warthog LRV (Battle Damaged) *Scarab *Scarab (Battle Damaged) *Banshee Flood Uncommon *028 Flood Infection *029 Flood Marine *030 Flood Elite Rare *065 Flood Carrier Other *The Portable Plasma Cannon is an object packaged with the Hunter Action Pack. 'Trivia' * 047 Spartan(Red)'s S2 AM Sniper Rifle is not glued to the model. * The Sentinel was put into the Covenant faction, for unknown reasons. * Most of the Halo Actionclix are from Halo 2. * The *V01 M12 Warthog LRV has a red Spartan gunner, while the M12 Warthog LRV battle damaged one has a blue Spartan gunner. *The Banshee looks more like the Banshee from Halo 2 than from Halo 3. See Also *The IGN article on Halo ActionClix *Probably the first fan blog References and footnotes Category:Action Figures